Rex Salazar
|oczy = Brązowe |włosy = Czarne |rodzina = Rafael Salazar † (ojciec) Violeta Salazar † (matka) Cezar Salazar (brat) Abuela (przyszywana babcia) |pseudonim = Szef (Bobo) Młody (Bobo, Agent 6) Niño (Cezar) Maszynuś (Piąta) |głos = Marek Molak Daryl Sabara |debiut = Dzień, który wszystko zmienił}} Rex Salazar – cierpiący na amnezję, szesnastoletni E.V.O. Potrafi stworzyć z nanitów w swoim ciele różnego rodzaju maszyny. Był zatrudniony jako tajna broń Providence, globalnej organizacji poświęconej obronie świata przed dzikimi i niebezpiecznymi E.V.O. Po wielkich zmianach w organizacji, podczas sześciu miesięcy nieobecności Rexa, chłopak dołączył do grupy walczącej z rządami Nowej Providence, która przeciwstawiała się Czarnemu Rycerzowi i Konsorcjum. Po światowym leczeniu, które zainicjował dzięki Meta nanitom, Salazar powrócił do Providence, w którym rolę przywódcy ponownie przejął Biały Rycerz. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Młody Rex spędza czas ze swoim ojcem [[Rafael Salazar|Rafaelem]] Rex to drugi syn Rafaela i Violety Salazar, urodzony w Genewie w Szwajcarii, w której żył z rodzicami i starszym bratem Cezarem. Rafael, Violeta i Cezar byli wybitnymi naukowcami, którzy przed narodzinami Rexa podróżowali po całej kuli ziemskiej. Jako młody chłopiec, Rex spędzał każde lato w małym mieście w Ameryce Południowej, gdzie bawił się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Federico. Przed wybuchem nanitów i w trakcie projektu nanitów, nad którym pracowali jego rodzice wraz z bratem, Rex został poważnie ranny w wypadku spowodowanym kłótnią naukowców, o to w jaki sposób używać nanitów. Naukowcy, wśród których znajdowali się Rafael, Violeta, Cezar i Gabriel Rylander, wstrzyknęli Rexowi oryginalną partię w pełni zaprogramowanych nanitów, z nadzieją na uratowanie życia chłopca i pokazaniu reszcie naukowców, że ich sposoby przynoszą więcej dobra. Wlew nanitów ocalił chłopca i dał mu niezwykłe umiejętności. Jednak nowe moce Rexa tylko wzmocniły przekonania naukowców, że nanity posiadają większy potencjał. Wkrótce potem nastąpił wybuch reaktora nanitów. Rex, Cezar i Rylander uszli z życiem, natomiast Violeta i Rafael zginęli w eksplozji. Później, po utracie wspomnień, co prawdopodobnie zostało spowodowane przez wybuch, Rex udał się do Hongkongu. Tam zaprzyjaźnił się z trzema nieuleczalnymi E.V.O. – Zwojem, Kalmarem i Świerszczem. Bez ich wiedzy, Rex był również porucznikiem Graniaka, szefa przestępczego gangu E.V.O. Podczas pobytu w Hong Kongu, Rex i jego gang zmierzyli się z zmiennokształtnym E.V.O., znanym jako John Wróblostrach. Po spotkaniu z Wróblostrachem, Rex stworzył aktywowane głosem nano-tatuaże, aby zapobiec powtórzeniu się wydarzeń. Później chłopak potajemnie sprzedał swoich przyjaciół Graniakowi, w zamian za swoją wolność. thumb|right|[[Pełna forma E.V.O. Rexa]] Kilka lat później w Meksyku, Rex przekształcił się w gigantyczną bio-mechaniczną postać i wpadł w szał. Providence wysłało grupę żołnierzy, w której znajdował się między innymi Agent 6 oraz Biały Rycerz, by zwalczyli zagrożenie. Po poniesieniu ciężkich obrażeń, Rex uderzył w budynek i w kłębach dymu powrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci, zapominając o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Szósty znalazł chłopca pod gruzem i pomógł mu dostać się w bezpieczne miejsce, nie wiedząc, że jest on E.V.O., które właśnie go atakowało. Choć początkowo Szósty niechętnie dbał o Rexa, poczuł do niego sympatię, gdy odkrył, że chłopiec cierpi na amnezję. Po tym jak Rex uratował Szóstego przed niebezpiecznym E.V.O. poprzez wyleczenie go, agent zabrał Rexa ze sobą do Providence. Chciał pokazać jego niesamowite umiejętności leczenia mutantów doktor Holiday, która starała się znaleźć inny sposób, aby cofnąć mutację zamiast zabijać przekształcone już organizmy. Szósty nie ufał obecnemu szefowi od działu badań i rozwoju, doktorowi Fell'owi, jak i swojemu partnerowi Białemu Rycerzowi, dlatego poprosił Holiday, by obecność Rexa pozostała tajemnicą. Podejrzenia Szóstego potwierdziły się, gdy Biały porwał, przesłuchał i zamknął w klatce Holiday, która wyjawiła dlaczego Szósty przyniósł chłopca do Providence. Biały Rycerz wraz z Fell'em porwali Rexa, gdy spał i próbowali przeprowadzić wnikliwą dysekcję. Nie udało im się, ponieważ nanity chłopca podświadomie reagowały na zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Do pomieszczenia wpadł wściekły Szósty. Podczas powstałej walki, nieumyślnie uruchomiono protokół bezpieczeństwa. Biały został uwięziony w komorze, która wyczyściła jego organizm z nanitów, tworząc z niego jedyne żywe stworzenie wolne od robotów. Dr Fell został zwolniony, a jego miejsce zajęła dr Holiday. Biały Rycerz został przywódcą Providence, które po zatrudnieniu Rexa przyjęło nowy sposób radzenia sobie z E.V.O. – leczenie ich. Generator Rex Dorastając jako tajna broń Providence, Rex stawiał czoła wielu kłopotom, by poznać tajemnice swojej przeszłości. Musiał zmierzyć się również z frustracją, którą powodowała myśl, że jest jedyną osobą ze zdolnością leczenia mutantów, na której polegał cały świat. Po ataku Sfory na centralę Providence, Van Kleiss stał się silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, z powodu nowej mocy tworzenia E.V.O. Aby go pokonać, Rex musiał odkryć tajemnice nanitu Omega i stawić czoła większemu zagrożeniu. Podczas jednej z misji, Rex został wysłany przez Wyrwę sześć miesięcy w przyszłość. Providence dramatycznie przekształciło się w pozornie życzliwą organizację pod przywództwem Czarnego Rycerza i Konsorcjum. W celu obalenia nowego Providence, Rex musiał skonfrontować swoją przeszłość z prawdziwą przyczyną wybuchu nanitów. Wygląd fizyczny Rex jest pół-Argentyńczykiem i pół-Meksykaninem. Ma lekko szpiczaste, zaczesane do tyłu ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy. Nosi parę pomarańczowych gogli na czubku głowy, czerwono-pomarańczową kurtkę i czarne spodnie z niebieskimi geometrycznymi wzorami. Jego t-shirt jest niebieski na górze, z dwoma pomarańczowymi prostokątami na prawej stronie piersi i biały na dolnej połowie. Nosi również ciemno-niebieskie rękawiczki z pomarańczowymi mankietami i czarne buty. Kiedy po raz pierwszy został znaleziony przez Szóstego, był ubrany w swoją czerwono-pomarańczową kurtkę, czarną koszulkę, dżinsy i czarne buty. Jego włosy były dłuższe i bardziej stojące. Rex często nosi także mundur Providence. Niekiedy nosi również strój „nie witka”, kombinezon do nurkowania, kombinezon noszony w przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz odzież, która chroni go przed zimnem. Rex posiada też wyspecjalizowany nanitowy strój, który jest czerwony od klatki piersiowej i rękawów, a reszta jest czarna. Kombinezon posiada również niebieskie światła, które zapalają się, gdy nanity Rexa są aktywne. Osobowość Rex jest zbyt pewny siebie, impulsywny i buntowniczy. Jest również bardzo uparty, co według Van Kleissa odziedziczył po matce – Violetcie. Często używa ciętej riposty i stale żartuje. Jednak, gdy musi się bronić jest nie do powstrzymania. Agresywny i lekkomyślny Rex preferuje niszczenie wszystkiego, co stanie na jego drodze, ku irytacji Providence. Jednakże z biegiem czasu zaczyna wykazywać się większą dyskrecją i planowaniem każdego ruchu. Pokazał również swoją bezinteresowną stronę osobowości, podczas leczenia wielu E.V.O. na własne ryzyko i kosztem swojego zdrowia. Wykazał się też empatią. Rozumie, że wiele E.V.O., z którymi walczy posiada rodziny i bliskich, którzy martwią się o nich. Dlatego Rex próbuje leczyć ich kiedy tylko jest to możliwe. Ma także sprzeczne uczucia, co do jego pozycji w Providence. Jest lojalny wobec organizacji, ale czasem stres wywołany myślą, że jest jedyną osobą, która może wyleczyć E.V.O. jest dla niego zbyt wielki. W związku z tym, czasami ucieka z centrali, aby udać się na przejażdżkę podczas, której może trochę odetchnąć i się uspokoić. Mimo to zawsze wraca, bo wie jaki obowiązek na nim ciąży i aby dbać o swoją drużynę. Rex jest również bardzo sprytny. Zwój stwierdził, że Rex stworzył aktywowane głosem nano-tatuaże po starciu ze zmiennokształtnym E.V.O., co pozwoliło im uniknąć podobnej akcji w przyszłości. Jako że pochodzi z rodziny naukowców, Rex jest bardzo inteligentny. Był w stanie z łatwością podjąć się nauki w szkole. Po napisaniu kartkówki z trygonometrii, Rex powiedział Noah, że test był prosty i wyjaśnił, że zadanie było podobne do namierzania celu w Grzmotodziale. Rex czasami używa sarkastycznego dowcipu do manipulowania swoimi przeciwnikami. Na przykład wykiwał Van Kleissa i Beztwarzowca, przez co zaczęli walczyć ze sobą. Wykorzystał także strach Biowilka przed zastąpieniem go Beztwarzowcem, aby przekonać go do pomocy. Umiejętności Moce * Manipulacja nanitami – Podobnie jak wszystkie żywe istoty na Ziemi, Rex posiada w swoim krwiobiegu nanity. Jego aktywne mikroroboty czynią z niego E.V.O., jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości mutantów, Rex ma możliwość do kontrolowania swoich nanitów, co pozwala mu generować różne maszyny z ciała. Może też stosować je do komunikowania się z urządzeniami, a także do leczenia niektórych E.V.O. Salazar jest także w stanie w pewnym stopniu wpłynąć na nanity innych E.V.O., ponieważ wynalazł aktywowane głosem nano-tatuaże, które posiadają jedynie członkowie jego starego gangu. ** Generowanie maszyn – thumb|right|Rex tworzy swoje [[Odlobuty]]Rex może kształtować swoje nanity w różne maszyny. Używa ich głównie do walki, obrony i transportu. Bronie, które kształtują się z jego ciała, mogą zostać zniszczone, ale zwykle chłopak może je szybko odbudować. Według doktor Holiday, Rex traci swoje maszyny bezboleśnie. Jeśli Salazar jest zmęczony musi się bardziej skupić jeśli chce wygenerować broń, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie maszyna od razu się rozpadnie. W odcinku „Rewanż”, Van Kleiss wyssał wszystkie nanity Rexa, tymczasowo odbierając mu jego niezwykłe moce. Po rezonansie magnetycznym, Holiday odkryła, że nanit Omega, który Gabriel Rylander wstrzyknął chłopakowi , jest w rzeczywistości nanitem kontroli. Korzystając z nieaktywnych nanitów, które wcześniej wyładowano w Czyśćcu, Rex był w stanie aktywować nanit kontroli, odzyskując swoje umiejętności, jak również zyskując plany maszyn o większej mocy . Wcześniej Rex nie potrafił zaprogramować swojego ciała, by budowało więcej niż jedną maszynę na raz. Obecnie, po motywacji Szóstego, chłopak jest w stanie budować i używać dwóch urządzeń jednocześnie . ** Technopatia – thumb|right|Rex używa technopatii do ponownego uruchomienia [[Regulator tarczy|regulatora tarczy]]Rex jest w stanie wykorzystać swoje nanity do współpracy z technologią, co pozwala mu na komunikację i kontrolę nad nią. Po raz pierwszy zademonstrował tę możliwość, uciekając z Bastionu, by walczyć z Potworniakiem . Jak sam twierdzi, może „usłyszeć” maszyny. Ta umiejętność wiąże się również z nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami, ponieważ może spowodować, że Rex, słysząc zbyt wiele głosów na raz, straci przytomność. Kiedy odzyskał swoje moce po utracie ich z rąk Van Kleissa, jego technopatyczne zdolności przybrały na sile. Przykładowo, chłopak był w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad całą centralą Providence w celu znalezienia i rozbrojenia ukrytych bomb, wyłączyć statek zwiadowczy Providence , a także dezaktywować całą grupę czarnych pionków . Technopatyczne umiejętności Rexa pozwalają mu na przeprogramowanie niektórych maszyn. Chłopak wykazał także, że może wykryć i zrozumieć cechy i zastosowanie maszyny, gdy się z nią komunikuje, czym wykazał się, gdy użył swojej umiejętności na maszynie Brandena Mojżesza, która rzekomo potrafiła leczyć E.V.O. Salazar stwierdził, że w rzeczywistości maszyna nie uzdrawia mutantów, a jedynie „świeci i brzęczy” . Technopatia umożliwia mu również wyłączanie obroży kontrolnych Providence, które w procesie eksplodują . ** Leczenie E.V.O. – thumb|Rex leczy [[E.V.O.]]Leczenie mutantów to prawdopodobnie najważniejsza umiejętność Rexa, która pozwala mu wydobywać i wyłączać aktywne nanity innych E.V.O., cofając tym samym mutację. Początkowo Rex nie mógł wyleczyć E.V.O., które dobrowolnie nie pozwoliło mu wyłączyć swoich nanorobotów, jednak z biegiem czasu jego możliwości leczenia nieco wzrosły, ponieważ był w stanie leczyć niektórych popleczników Graniaka wbrew ich woli . Jak sam przyznaje, miał kłopoty z leczeniem nieludzkich E.V.O. – E.V.O. zwierząt i E.V.O. roślin . Jednakże jego umiejętności stopniowo rozwinęły się, co pokazał, gdy z powodzeniem wyleczył E.V.O. kota, który polował na niego i jego przyjaciół . W końcu chłopak zaczął leczyć zarażone zwierzęta i rośliny bez żadnych przeszkód. Niemniej jednak niektóre E.V.O., znane jako nieuleczalne, posiadają nanity, które są całkowicie odporne na leczenie i Salazar nie jest w stanie ich wyłączyć. Przykładem może być próba wyleczenia Weavera , umierającego mentora Agenta 6 – Pierwszego czy Federico . Istnieje także wiele zagrożeń związanych z cofaniem mutacji, takich jak ograniczona ilość nanitów z wyleczonych E.V.O., które może unieść Rex. Jeśli nastolatek przekroczy ten limit, zacznie generować metalowe worki i narośla, które zaczną pokrywać całe jego ciało i doprowadzą do utraty przytomności. Jeśli natomiast wydobywa niestabilne nanity, takie jak nanity znajdujące się w Abysji, naraża się na ryzyko destabilizacji własnego ciała . Po światowym leczeniu, w wyniku którego wszystkie nanoroboty zostały wyłączone, a wszystkie E.V.O. wróciły do swoich pierwotnych form, umiejętności Rexa w dużej mierze stały się niepotrzebne. ** Nieograniczone tworzenie nanitów – Nanit Omega, znajdujący się w Rexie, posiada program do samoreplikacji, co oznacza, że w razie potrzeby nastolatek może tworzyć nowe, aktywne nanity . W odcinku „Nieuchwytny cel”, Rex korzystał z tej umiejętności, gdy Graniak, używając destabilizatora cząsteczkowego, wymazywał jego aktywne nanity . * Umiejętności wzmocnione przez nanity – Dzięki swoim nanitom, Rex posiada wzmocnione umiejętności – nadludzką siłę, wytrzymałość oraz zwinność i wyostrzony refleks – które znacznie przekraczają ludzkie standardy. ** Zwiększona siła – thumb|Rex unosi betonową płytęRex posiada zwiększoną siłę fizyczną, przez co jest w stanie wyprowadzać silne ataki czy podnosić cięższe przedmioty z niewielkim wysiłkiem, co pokazał na przykład, gdy bez trudu uniósł i rzucił wielotonową betonową płytą . Jednak w wyniku tego, że w wielu przypadkach polega głównie na swoich maszynach, ma trudności z wykonywaniem najprostszych ćwiczeń bez użycia swoich tworów. Gdy uczestniczył w szkoleniu na agenta Providence, używał Łupniołap do robienia pompek oraz żeby podciągać się na drążku, jednak miał problemy ze skłonami, ze względu na brak maszyny do pomocy . Rex swoją siłą był w stanie kruszyć beton, ale jedynie pod wpływem złości. Bronie, które wytwarza są bardzo ciężkie, jak pokazano w odcinku „Hen, za morzem”, gdy jedna Łupniołapa wciągnęła go całego pod wodę . Oznacza to, że to wewnętrzne mechanizmy maszyn pozwalają mu je podnosić. ** Zwiększona wytrzymałość – thumb|Rex przeżywa bycie rzuconym w samochódRex posiada wytrzymałość i odporność znacznie większą niż inni ludzie. Wielokrotnie przeżył sytuacje wykraczające poza wytrzymałość zwykłego człowieka, jak na przykład wrzucenie na betonową ścianę czy przyjmowanie na siebie eksplozji. Salazar jest również jedyną osobą, która może przetrwać podróż windą kosmiczną. Sam Biały Rycerz stwierdził, że siła grawitacji jaka występuje podczas podróży może zabić normalnego człowieka . Rex rozbił się również o trzy kamienne filary i wyszedł z tego bez poważnych obrażeń. Był też jednym z niewielu, którzy mogli przetrwać ekstremalne ciśnienie wody pod Akwanią . Po brutalnej walce z Beztwarzowcem wyszedł bez widocznych obrażeń, a po pojedynku z członkami Konsorcjum nabawił się jedynie kilku zadrapań i siniaków . ** Zwiększona zwinność – Zwinność, równowaga i koordynacja ciała Salazara są zwiększone do tego stopnia, że wykraczają poza naturalne granice ludzkiej fizjologii. Nastolatek może bez trudu unikać ataków oraz wykonywać akrobacje i wiele innych gimnastycznych i sportowych wyczynów z niewielkim wysiłkiem. W przeszłości chłopak wraz ze swoim gangiem spędzał wolny czas na bieganiu i skakaniu po dachach, co dowodzi, że Rex bezproblemowo potrafi wspinać się na wiele powierzchni oraz zręcznie poruszać się w różnych środowiskach. ** Zwiększony refleks – Rex posiada wyostrzony refleks, przez co jego czas reakcji jest wystarczająco szybki i pozwala mu z łatwością unikać ciosów, nadlatujących pocisków i natychmiast reagować na niebezpieczne sytuacje. Dzięki swoim odruchom, Salazar był w stanie uniknąć pocisku wystrzelonego przez łowcę Caina, nawet, gdy był zdezorientowany po ciosie Beztwarzowca . Przy dwóch różnych okazjach uniknął błyskawicy wytworzonej przez Anthony'ego Haden-Scotta, co dowodzi jego zwiększonych refleksów i prędkości. ** Zwiększona intuicja – Rex posiada wyostrzoną intuicję, która umożliwia mu przeczuwanie i przewidywanie pewnych sytuacji. Jest w stanie wyczuć, gdy Wyrwa jest w pobliżu – sam twierdzi, że jego nanity „reagują na ... dziurkowanie przestrzeni” powiązane z mocami dziewczyny, a całe doznanie wywołuje w nim ciarki . W odcinku „Zagadka Sfinksa”, mikroroboty zaalarmowały nastolatka o nadchodzącej postaci, którą okazała się być przebrana dr Holiday . thumb|[[Nanit Omega wznawia pracę serca Rexa]] * Leczenie wzmocnione przez nanity – Gdy w trakcie nano-projektu Rex został śmiertelnie ranny w wypadku przemysłowym, naukowcy wstrzyknęli mu aktywną partię nanitów, które całkowicie go uzdrowiły. Później Gabriel Rylander wstrzyknął mu nanit Omega, który wznowił pracę jego serca, gdy chłopak był bliski śmierci . Nanoroboty wyleczyły go również z trucizny jeżowca, która potrafi zabić zwykłego człowieka. Rex ujawnił również, że jego nanity mogą neutralizować gaz nasenny, chociaż ten sam gaz używany był wcześniej przez dr Holiday do leczenia, które miało usunąć nadmiar nanitów z jego ciała, co sugeruje, że nanity w jakiś sposób rozróżniają użycie gazu nasennego jako środka znieczulającego lub jako broni i odpowiednio reagują. W skrajnych sytuacjach nanoroboty wewnątrz nastolatka mogą przejąć kontrolę i zacząć operować ciałem, tak, by uratować życie chłopaka. Kiedy Rex próbował wyleczyć Weavera, nanity przejęły kontrolę nad jego ciałem, aby powstrzymać go przed ponownym przeciążeniem ciała. Jego nanity podświadomie reagują na mniejsze zagrożenia. Na przykład, za każdym razem, gdy próbowano umieścić mu obrożę kontrolującą, jego roboty automatycznie demontowały ją. Byłe moce * Boskość – Kiedy Rex zyskał pełną kontrolę nad wszystkimi pięcioma Meta nanitami stał się najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie i mógł zrobić wszystko o czym tylko pomyślał. Po tym jak użył swoich mocy boga, by wyleczyć wszystkie E.V.O. na Ziemi, nakazał Meta nanitom wyłączyć wszystkie mikroroboty – włącznie z nimi samymi – tak, by nikt już nigdy nie wykorzystał ich potęgi. Zdolności thumb|Wynik testu Rexa * Inteligencja – Rex jest bardzo inteligentny, choć często tego nie okazuje. Zdobył 98% na teście z trygonometrii, który opisywany był przez uczniów jako „bardzo trudny”. Chłopak stwierdził, że test był prosty i wyjaśnił, że zadanie było podobne do namierzania celu w Grzmotodziale. Gdy nauczyciel trygonometrii zapisał długi ciąg trajektorii matematycznych, Rex rozwiązał je zaledwie w kilka sekund . Gdy przebywał w Hongkongu i pracował dla Graniaka, nastolatek wynalazł aktywowane głosem nano-tatuaże, które stworzył po starciu ze zmiennokształtnym E.V.O., w celu uniknięcia podobnej sytuacji w przyszłości. * Umiejętności bojowe – Rex zna podstawowe zasady walki wręcz, co wiąże się z jego szkoleniem w szeregach Providence. Poradził sobie w walce z doskonale wyszkolonymi czarnymi pionkami i udało mu się także pokonać kilku dobrze wyszkolonych agentów Providence bez używania maszyn, dodatkowo, mając związane ręce . Może synchronizować swoje umiejętności walki z użyciem swoich maszyn, co powoduje, że jego ciosy są o wiele bardziej skuteczne, co pokazał w trakcie wielu starć z E.V.O., Van Kleissem, a także, gdy w krótkim odstępie czasu z łatwością pokonał Sforę oraz pokonał Gatlocka, łowcę Caina, Beztwarzowca i Wentyla w nierównej walce . * Umiejętności akrobatyczne – Rex jest bardzo dobrym akrobatą. W przeszłości Rex, Zwój, Kalmar i Świerszcz wykonywali różnorakie akrobacje podczas skakania po dachach w Hongkongu. Wyleczył także E.V.O. w połowie salta i zdołał wylądować bez żadnych problemów. Z łatwością wykonuje przeskoki i przewroty, dzięki czemu jest w stanie unikać ataków fizycznych i innych zagrożeń. thumb|Salazar oddaje celny strzał z [[Grzmotodziało|Grzmotodziała]] * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Rex posiada imponujące zdolności strzeleckie, którego są wynikiem używania Grzmotodziała. Nastolatek jest w stanie wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności, aby z wielką precyzją oddawać strzały w kierunku swoich celów. Wielokrotnie wykazał, że potrafi celnie strzelać nawet, gdy znajduje się w powietrzu. Biegle posługuje się także zwykłą bronią palną dostępną w arsenale Providence – E.V.O. Blasterami, granatnikiem czy karabinem usypiającym, a swoje umiejętności podszkolił w trakcie kursu szkoleniowego na agenta Providence. * Wielojęzyczność – Rex jest w stanie płynnie mówić po angielsku oraz posiada podstawową znajomość języka hiszpańskiego i chińskiego. Ma tendencję do wtrącania do swoich wypowiedzi hiszpańskich słówek, zwrotów, a nawet całych zdań. Według Cezara, Rex rozumie hiszpański, ale nie potrafi prawidłowo się nim posługiwać – często błędnie wymawia słowa, co śmieszy jego starszego brata . Doktor Holiday postanowiła pomóc mu w szlifowaniu umiejętności językowych. Wyposażenie * Nanity – Rex, podobnie jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Ziemi, posiada w swoim ciele mikroskopijne nanity. Aktywne mikroroboty czynią go E.V.O., jednak Salazar posiada pełną kontrolę nad swoimi nanitami, dzięki czemu może wykorzystywać je do generowania maszyn z ciała, leczenia innych mutantów oraz posługiwania się technopatią. ** Aktywowany głosem nano-tatuaż – Rex wynalazł nano-tatuaże, gdy przebywał w Hongkongu i pracował dla Graniaka. Po starciu z Johnem Wróblostrachem, zmiennokształtnym przeciwnikiem, który podszywał się pod przyjaciół chłopaka, Salazar postanowił stworzyć znak rozpoznawczy dla członków swojego gangu w celu uniknięcia podobnej sytuacji w przyszłości. * Nanit Omega – Nanit kontroli, który odpowiedzialny jest za kontrolowanie aktywnych nanitów w ciele Rexa. Po aktywowaniu go, Salazar zyskał dostęp do planów potężniejszych maszyn, a także wzmocniły się jego pozostałe umiejętności. Nanit Omega zapewnia nastolatkowi nieograniczone pokłady aktywnych nanitów ze względu na cykl samoreplikacji. * Meta nanity – Początkowo Rex posiadał w swoim ciele tylko jeden Meta nanit odpowiedzialny za technologię, który – jak zasugerował Cezar – prawdopodobnie odpowiedzialny był za niezwykłe moce chłopaka. Jakiś czas później, Rex wszedł w posiadanie wszystkich pięciu nadrzędnych mikrorobotów, dzięki którym zyskał boskie moce. Po zainicjowaniu globalnego leczenia E.V.O., nastolatek dezaktywował wszystkie nanity, włącznie z Meta nanitami. Bronie * E.V.O. Blaster – Wkrótce. * Granatnik – Wkrótce. * Neutronowa ładownica – Wkrótce. * Taser Providence – Wkrótce. * Karabin usypiający – Wkrótce. * Tantō – Rex dostał sztylet tantō od Szóstego jako prezent z okazji urodzin. Na klindze znajduje się transkrypcja, która jest znakiem lojalności. Według Agenta 6, który w przeszłości dostał identyczny sztylet od Białego Rycerza, nóż jest symbolem tego, że oboje podążają tą samą drogą. Inne wyposażenie * Gogle – Gogle są akcesorium, które Rex nosi, by chronić swoje oczy w trakcie walki, jazdy Rexotocyklem czy też lotu Plecolotem czy Ślizgaczem. Po stracie oryginalnej pary, chłopak dostał gogle ulepszone przez dr Holiday, które umożliwiły mu widzenie w różnych trybach: termicznym, mikroskopijnym, nano-wizji i rentgenowskim . * Nanitowy strój – Nanitowy strój Rexa to specjalistyczny kombinezon, którego początkowym celem było zapewnienie nastolatkowi lepszego zasięgu podczas lotu na Ślizgaczu . Strój jest całkowicie technologiczny, ponieważ Rex jest w stanie sprawić, by zniknął, gdy komunikuje się z nim poprzez nanity. * Strój Upgrade'a – Strój Upgrade'a to forma stworzona przez Bena Tennysona w postaci Upgrade'a, która służyła do ulepszania nanitów oraz maszyn Rexa podczas walki z Alfą. Wzmocnione przez Upgrade'a twory dysponowały większą mocą i były trwalsze niż pierwotne urządzenia . * Lornetka Providence – Rex korzystał z lornetki w różnych sytuacjach – na pustyni Sonora, żeby uzyskać lepszy widok na wnętrze jaskini, w której odbywała się impreza ludzi i E.V.O. , w trakcie burzy piaskowej oraz gdy planował wyrządzić żart Noah . * Lokalizator Providence – Wkrótce. * Skaner molekularny – Rex otrzymał od dr Holiday skaner molekularny, gdy wraz z Bobo i Agentem 6 wyruszali na misję do Słoja robali. Salazar miał za zadanie pobrać próbki molekularne E.V.O. żyjących w Słoju, jednak w trakcie misji użył skanera, by oszołomić Beztwarzowca i wyzwolić się z jego uścisku . Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * „''Rex''” po łacińsku oznacza „''król''”. Jego nazwisko, „''Salazar''”, przetłumaczone z hiszpańskiego oznacza „''stara sala''” – od słów „''sala''”, co oznacza „''salę''” i „''zahar''”, co znaczy „''stary''”. * Gabriel Rylander, który był przyjacielem rodziny Salazarów, doznał zaszczytu nadania chłopakowi imienia „Rex”. * Rex często śpi w swoich codziennych ubraniach, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że niezależnie od sytuacji musi być gotowy do działania . * Rex nosi bieliznę w motocykle . * Ponieważ Rex nie pamięta daty swoich urodzin, Providence przyjęło, że jego „urodziny” będą w tym samym dniu, w którym dołączył do organizacji. Paradoksalnie, Rex został wcielony w szeregi Providence w urodziny Szóstego, co oznacza, że oboje mają urodziny w tym samym dniu . * Rex uwielbia oglądać hiszpańskie telenowele i opery mydlane. * Rex twierdzi, że przerażają go klauny . * Rex ma bliznę na lewym kolanie, której nabawił się podczas zabawy w laboratorium, gdy miał siedem lat. * Rex bawi się zabawkami podczas kąpieli. * Gdy był młodszy, Rex chciał grać na akordeonie. * Rex ma zdolności artystyczne, ponieważ, używając W.M.O., zdołał wyrzeźbić swoją podobiznę w skale. * W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Rex chciał być podwodnym badaczem. * Rex świetnie gra w siatkówkę i w ping-ponga , ale fatalnie gra w piłkę nożną i koszykówkę. * Noah zauważył, że Rex zawsze rozpoczyna ofensywę swoimi Łupniołapami i zasugerował, że „powinien trochę zmienić” strategię. * Maszyny Salazara są napędzane przez grawitację i produkują selen jako efekt uboczny. Dodatkowo, Rex naturalnie wydziela niewielkie ilości selenu – Cezar porównuje ten proces do łupieżu. * Meta nanity pełnię swoich mocy mogą pokazać tylko „pod dowództwem” Rexa. * Ben Tennyson stwierdził, że kurtka Rexa pachnie bananami. * Rex często nosi garnitur Szóstego jako strój wizytowy . * Rex lubi anime. * Jako dziecko Rex nie posiadał misia. * Kiedy był młodszy, Rex narysował obrazek z postacią przypominającą swoją bio-mechaniczną formę . * Kiedy był młody, Rex używał dowcipów do radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. * Przebranie, które nosi Rex w odcinku „Martwa strefa”, przypomina „pana w żółtym kapeluszu” z książek i serialu dla dzieci „Ciekawski George”. * Z nieznanych powodów, Rex nie mógł budować więcej niż jednej maszyny jednocześnie. Dzięki motywacji Szóstego, chłopak pokonał tę mentalną barierę, co pozwoliło mu na budowę dwóch urządzeń w tym samym czasie. ** Pierwszym „duetem” maszyn chłopaka był Rexotocykl i Grzmotodziało. * Większość oryginalnych maszyn Rexa posiada dwa zastosowania/tryby. Na przykład Łupniołapy posiadają tryb wierteł, W.M.O. tryb piły, a Rexotocykl tryb taranu. ** Omega maszyny posiadają tylko jeden tryb, ale za to są potężniejsze niż oryginalne twory Salazara. * Rex nigdy nie użył oryginalnej maszyny z maszyną Omega w „duecie”. * Cezar zasugerował, że unikalne kompetencje Rexa mogą pochodzić z Meta nanitu, który ukryty był w jego ciele. * Gdy przebywał w Hongkongu, Rex współdzielił z John Wróblostrach „ulubione miejsce”. * Rex lubi słuchać rocka, a jednym z jego ulubionych zespołów są Trendbendersi . * W dzieciństwie Rex wraz z Federico nosił bieliznę na głowie i odgrywał sceny z filmów „''Lucha Libre''”, przez co oboje zyskali przydomek „''Cabezas de Trapo''”. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Rexa Salazara * Maszyny Rexa Salazara * Pokój Rexa Salazara Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Ludzkie E.V.O. Kategoria:Nieuleczalne E.V.O. Kategoria:Przywódcy gangu z Hongkongu Kategoria:Członkowie gangu z Hongkongu Kategoria:Członkowie gangu Graniaka Kategoria:Członkowie Providence Kategoria:Członkowie grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence Kategoria:Członkowie gangu Bikerów Kategoria:Przestępcy